


V(ery) First Kiss

by TheCobraOfHell



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCobraOfHell/pseuds/TheCobraOfHell
Summary: This is your party, you created this. You're not sure how- but everyone in the RFA seems pleased with this, pleased with you, and especially V.





	V(ery) First Kiss

V(ery) First Kiss

This is your party. You did all of this. All of these people were here because of you- and they cared. 

You look to the entrance. Jaehee is smiling, holding the sign-in clipboard to her chest as she talks to one of the guests. She looks beautiful in her dress, confident, strong, like she can step up against the world and hold her ground. 

You look towards the buffet table. Yoosung is nibbling on some sort of pastry with a large group of guests, listening to one of them as they speak. He looks handsome, outgoing, hopeful, as though finally his life had meaning to him. 

You look towards the middle of the room, beneath the chandelier. Zen’s voice is booming, his laughs rolling over the crowd and getting a rise out of them at whatever joke he has told. He looks comfortable, peaceful, and fulfilled in a way you’ve never seen him. 

“MC?” You turn around suddenly and a smile comes across your face without even having to try. V holds out a hand to you, and you shake it back. 

“V- it’s so great to finally see you!” You know that more than a handshake would have been inappropriate, but for some reason- you don’t really care and drag V into a tight hug. 

V gives a hearty laugh and hugs back. “I would like to say the same thing, MC!”

You part with him, just looking at his sweet expression. He decided not to wear his sunglasses tonight, despite the whiteness of his eyes. It’s not a bad look in all honesty, and if he was at peace with it- you were fine with it too. As long as he was happy. 

“Can I get you a drink?” He offers. You nod, and suddenly he’s off and grabbing a wine glass for you. He comes back with a glass of white wine for both of you, and you take a sip along with him. “MC, I have to thank you, for everything.”

You grin and respond, “No need for the thanks, V. All I did was send emails…”

V’s expression softens. “I’m not just talking about the party, MC. You’ve done more then send emails- you gave them hope.”

You know what he’s talking about. Somehow, some way, the RFA seemed better than ever. You were sure that it wasn’t your doing- but they always negated the thought. 

Especially Jumin and Saeyoung. 

They were chatting it up with a few other gentlemen, each holding a glass of wine and relaxed with each other’s company. You remember how difficult it was to get everything resolved, to help Jumin come out of his shell, to make Saeyoung realize that he was wanted- you weren’t completely sure how you got to this point with both of them, but it was a little satisfying to see. 

Suddenly- you feel a hand holding your own, and V is blushing as he grabs your attention. “I’m going to be selfish now- and ask you to come with me. I want to spend some time with you alone…”

You blush as well but let him lead you out of the parlor and out a set of french doors. Hand in hand with a few glasses of wine, the two of you stroll down a cobblestone path lined with little patches of flowers and bushes. 

“You’ve helped me too, MC. So very much,” V speaks quietly, as though trying to delicately say his own opinion. You had the feeling since you had first spoke to him on the messenger that he was used to just… burying it. Since then, you had always tried to ask for V’s opinion not just out of knowledge but also his own feelings. 

He guides you to a marble bench and coaxes you to sit next to him. V sets his wine glass down and holds your hand a bit more properly. “At one time- I knew I had no hope. I was a disaster, I was a curse, I only brought the worst out of everyone. She helped to perpetuate those feelings and then…” His expression, once very strained, softened at the glance towards you. “You came into my life. You showed me truth and love. You showed me that I had a purpose, that I wasn’t a harbinger of sadness or pain. You- you loved me…”

A few tears start to trail down his cheeks, and you reach out to wipe them away. He leans into the touch, smiling despite the tears. “I want to get surgery for my eyes- I want to see the face of the person who saved me from myself.”

V’s hands move up, as though to hold you in the same way you held him. His thumbs trace the curve of your cheek bones, the line of your jaw, the arch of your brows, and then the line of your lips- all as though he were trying to imagine what you looked like from just touch. “Perhaps I can be at peace, for now, with just the touch…”

You can feel him tugging your face closer, just the slightest bit, but you feel no need to pull away and dip further in. The meeting of lips is chaste and a little clumsy. His lips are soft and a little sticky with chapstick, as though he were preparing for this. You find the idea kind of cute. 

V is grinning when he pulls away, an expression of pure satisfaction and pride in place, and he continues holding your face to make sure you won’t leave him- as though you were even planning that. 

“MC… I love you,” it’s the first time you really hear it from him, and your heart swells at the words. He’s always been so genuine (at least to you) that you know it’s the truth. 

You hold him back, not holding back the small giggles as you realize his honesty. “I love you too- I love you so much, V!”

V hums, pressing a finger to your lips gently. “MC, please, call me Jihyun, from now on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a suggestion or prompt? Comment or send a message to my tumblr at tcohs-messenger!


End file.
